


Wait For Me

by candescence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candescence/pseuds/candescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this after seeing Starspangledsprocket post a headcannon. It's short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

Tony let out a burst of surprised laughter when he saw Steve, “Jesus Christ, Steve, I love you and how you get charcoal all over your face" Tony laughed and wiped the smudges off Steve's forehead

"I can't help it. It gets everywhere" Steve pouted slightly at one of his lines and smudged it again.

"That's what he said" Tony snickered

Steve cut Tony a look out of the corner of his eye and continued his sketch.

"Anyway, dinner is ready, so when you're ready, we can all eat. No big deal, there's just an entire team of superheroes waiting to eat because of you. Their infallible leader, not allowing them to eat. There might be mutiny." Tony rocked on the balls of his feet and hummed

"Okay, Tony, I get it" Steve set his sketch aside and began packing up his supplies.

Tony helped Steve gather his supplies, and they boarded the elevator together.

Steve dropped his art case on the floor and framed Tony's face, kissing him deeply. "I love you" he murmured against Tony's lips.

Tony's knees were weak as he smiled up at Steve, "you're fantastic"

\------

That night, Steve curled up around Tony, peppered his face with light kisses, and muttered, "I love you" after every kiss.

Tony would always curse himself for not being able to say it back. Every night, Steve would say it before going to sleep, and he'd say it when they woke up, and he would say it throughout the day, and Tony couldn't say it back.

\-------

"Are you crazy?" Tony snarled and slammed his hand on the conference table, "you just said there was a 75% chance he will die! It's a suicide mission!"

Fury cut a nasty glare at Tony, "the captain has weighed the odds and has decided to go on the mission"

"Tony, we'll talk about this at home" Steve gently laid his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony nodded tersely and begrudgingly sat through the rest of the team meeting.

\------

"Steve, you have to come home to me. Do you understand that? We've fought tooth and nail for this relationship to get as far as it has and I love you too much for you to just get yourself killed" Tony pleaded desperately as he clutched Steve's hands tightly.

Steve nodded, "of course, Tony, I will come home. I will come home"

Tony crawled into Steve’s lap and whispered “Please come home” every few minutes  
Steve would always reply, “I will come home.”

That was the mantra for the rest of the week. 'I will come home'

Steve promised Tony he would come home every chance he got.

\------  
The morning Steve left for his mission, he woke Tony up with coffee.

"I love coffee" Tony muttered into Steve's chest, "I also love science and flying and you and the suit and dummy"

Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and smiled, "is that so?"

Tony tucked his head under Steve's chin and nodded, "'s true"

Tony stood by Steve on the flight deck later that morning, holding his hand as final checks were done before rolling out.

"Come home. In one piece." Tony squeezed Steve's hand, "alive. Tony’s eyes softened slightly, “Please”

Steve nodded and kissed Tony in response, "I promise"

"Rogers! Wheels up!" Someone shouted

Steve kissed Tony again, "I love you Tony!"

Tony opened his mouth- but nothing came out.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony again before getting on the plane.

\-------

Tony threw himself onto the couch, "Tasha what's wrong with me?" He groaned

"Where should I start?" A smile danced at the corners of Natasha's mouth.

"I can't tell Steve that I love him. It just won't come out"

"Well do you love him?"

"Of course I do!"

Natasha raised a single eyebrow, "how long have you and Steve been together?"

Tony chewed on his lip in contemplation, "Almost two years," he replied after a moment

"And how many times have you said 'I love you'?"

"Maybe twice" Tony admitted sheepishly

"Does it bother Steve?"

"No, of course not, he understands"

"Then it's not an issue" Natasha smiled, “He knows”

\---------

"Tony." Clint shook Tony gently by the shoulder, "Tony wake up"

Tony rolled over in his cot and rubbed his eyes, "wassup?" He muttered

"Steve's been hurt, they’re transporting him to Alpha Base right now." Clint gently pressed Tony's shoulders into the cot as Tony’s whole body went rigid and he tried to fight against Clint’s grip, "You know he's going to be fine, you can go see him right now."

Clint let Tony get off his cot and they were in the car in no time.

"What happened?" Tony snapped as they roared down the road, weaving in and out of traffic 

"I don't know." Clint admitted with sadness in his voice.

\------

After fighting his way through multiple security guards, Nick Fury, and the best SHIELD doctors, Tony still didn't know what had happened to Steve.

"Just let me see him!" Tony pleaded, "Please!"

Thor was physically restraining Tony, worry written in the hard lines of the demigods face

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Bruce asked quietly

Tony nodded, "I don't care how disfigured he is. I love him, I need to see him! I need to be by his side!" Tony strained against Thor and blinked back tears

Natasha nodded and Thor released Tony.

Tony stumbled forward and collapsed through the door his team had been blocking him from for an hour.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Steve.

"Oh my god" Tony breathed 

"Tony." Steve spoke softly, "hi, Tony"

Tony took a step forward, "what is all this?"

"Is it okay?" Steve sounded worried

"Okay? Is it okay??" Tony blinked a few times, "It's perfect."

Steve smiled at Tony from under his ridiculously long eyelashes and blushed slightly

Steve stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles burning everywhere.

He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, his hair styled neatly, his face cleanly shaven.

"Tony, the road to get to where we are now hasn't been easy. We may have clashed slightly at first, but we've always been in agreement when it matters. And one day, you had been in the workshop for nearly a week and the job of coaxing you out was left to me. I prodded you, dirty, hung-over, and sleep deprived into the shower and then into bed, and you wouldn't let me leave. You laid with your head in my lap and talked for nearly three hours. Most of it, I didn't understand, since it was about cold fusion. But then you fell asleep mid-sentence and I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to decipher the strange feeling in my chest, and I realized I was in love with you. I asked you to dinner the next day, and the rest is history. In the time we've been together, you have directly told me you love me twice. I hear you say it in your sleep, I hear you when you say it and you think I don’t hear. I’m not sure you realize you say it sometimes. But the words aren't what matter, the actions are. You go to art shows with me, and you eat properly, and you get enough sleep, and you consider me before you do something brash. I don’t have to hear you say ‘I love you’ because I can feel it. I can feel that you love me, Tony, and that’s all I’ll ever need." Steve dropped to one knee, "Tony Stark, will you marry me?"

Tony gaped down at Steve, "Seriously?"

Steve pulled a ring box from his coat pocket and opened it, "seriously"

"I love you." Tony said in a gust of air

Steve's eyes widened in shock

"I love you, Steve. I do. I love you so much" Tony choked out and descended on Steve's lips.

"I love you too, tony" Steve muttered into Tony's skin

"And yes. I will marry you"

\-------

After the first time Tony said it, he couldn't say it enough.

"Steve, pass the syrup?"

"Sure, Tony."

"I love you"

Then Steve would beam and the team would groan.

"Hey cap, watch your flank down there, got a few strays popping at you"

"Thank you, iron man. You're doing well keeping the air clear"

"I love you"

"Cut the comm chatter" Phil's voice was always paper thin.

“Aww, let them talk” Clint crooned back at Phil

\--------  
On the night of their wedding, Tony and Steve promised to love each other for the rest of their lives. No matter what. No matter that they disagreed on the upcoming Superhero Registration Act, they would figure something out.  
Tony knew that he only had- at best- 40 years left with Steve. And then Steve would have to go on without him.  
And that felt wrong.  
But the love that Steve and Tony shared felt right, and Tony’s always trusted his gut.


End file.
